


The Steve Fic (Charles x Cactus)

by thebiggestkaedesimp



Category: Danganronpa: Despair Time
Genre: Other, S T E V E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiggestkaedesimp/pseuds/thebiggestkaedesimp
Summary: Charles with his beloved
Relationships: Charles Cuevas/Steve
Kudos: 5





	The Steve Fic (Charles x Cactus)

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE THIS WAS NOT MADE BY ME IT WAS MADE BY MY FRIEND FAE DONT COME AFTER ME COME AFTER HER

Charles closed the door behind him, lazily walking over to his bed and flopping on the minute he got to it. Today was stressful, VERY stressful. Everybody was being bothersome as usual. Teruko offered to spend some time together that day, but Charles really couldn’t bring himself to. Not to mention that the way he declined was pretty rough, so he felt pretty bad.

But Charles really didn’t feel like doing anything today, meaning he couldn’t really bring himself to apologize. Probably going to do it tomorrow or something.

His eyes scanned the room, seeing if there’s somehow anything new that dumbass TV put somewhere. There was nothing new until he spotted something bright and green on top of a shelf. 

Charles let out an annoyed groan and forced himself up. He walked over to the bright green object, soon realizing that it was nothing more than a cactus inside of a light brown pot. 

“How the fuck did this get in my room??” Charles poked between the prickles. He didn’t really care that there was a cactus in his room, he was just confused on how it got there. 

“Well, I’ve been wanting one of these in my room for quite some time, so I guess it’s not that big of a deal.” Charles picked up the potted plant and observed it for a while to make sure it wasn’t some kind of trap. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the cactus, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. 

Charles stood there with the cactus cupped up in his hands, he admired the plant for a long while until he got an idea. A very out of the ordinary idea. Something extremely inhumane. 

He grabbed a prickle and pulled it off of the spiky plant, he stared at the piece and put it in his mouth and began to chew it. He shuddered at the bitter taste of it but kept going without any complaints. The prickle was surprisingly crunchy and pretty sour, but that didn’t matter to him.

After a while the prickle began to get sweet, putting Charles at ease. He continued to eat each prickle at a time, some being sweeter than others. He slowly forgot about his horrible day just because of some prickles. 

It was so wrong yet it felt so right, Charles enjoyed the feeling of the sour and sweet prickles in his mouth, it made him feel warm inside. It made him happy. 

He loved every bit of the short moment with this random plant. He loved the ticklish sensation. He loved how the plant made him so in love. Something he had longed for since forever. 

Charles was so caught up in the moment, he didn’t even realize there were no more prickles left. The loving feeling slowly died down, he blankly stared at the plain plant until an idea sparked again.

He grabbed the top of the now plain cactus, slowly peeling a portion of it off. He proceeded to put it in his mouth and passionately chew. It was more sour but Charles bared it. He didn’t care, he just wanted the sensational feeling to come back to him. 

Slick fluid drizzled down his mouth, this was the best thing to ever happen to him. Even though it was just a plant, it made him extremely happy and it made his day wonderful.

Charles’ little fantasies were interrupted by a click coming from his door, he stopped what he was doing and stared at the door with wide eyes.

“Hey uh, Charles? You there??” Xander peaked through the crack of the door. “Teruko said you looked a little off today, and she wanted me to check on y-” 

Xander’s question trailed off as he paused in horror. Right in front of his eyes was Charles, literally eating a cactus out of the blue, drenched in sweat. 

“Oh hell naw-”

Xander slammed the door, leaving Charles in an awkward state.


End file.
